powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheTwinkleBeast/Character Sheet
Name: Gray Powers: Ability intuition, Accelerated Development, Adaptive Magic, Alchemy, Dark Arts, Elemental Magic, Hypercognition, Immortality, Intuitive Aptitude, Magic, Mechanical Intuition, Meta Magic, Mysticism, Necromancy, Paranormal Expertise, Peak Human Condition, Planeswalking, Scientific Prowess, Shadow Magic, Summoning, Technomagic, Homo Magi Physiology Alignment: Neutral Occupation: Adventurer, Former Soldier, Former Rebel, Necromancer, Mage, Scientist Inspirations : Batman, Adrian Veidt, Victor von Doom, Illusive Man Personality: Gray's personality happens to be Childish, and Playful, Serious And Friendly. Gray is only Childish And Playful around people he knows or trusts, he is Serious when he needs to be and Friendly to those he thinks will not hurt him or his family, He can also be passive aggressive sometimes. He also has a darkside that he makes sure he keeps in check for his daughter's Background: ''' Gray was born of magical descent, his family on his mother side were all born with magic except his mother, Gray was also born with magic, but his mother and grandmother fearing what could happen if the goverment found out, and sealed his magic within him with the runes looking like birth marks. Gray came from a poor family but his parents did as much as they can for him and his little sister. One day Gray was delivering letters to an older man, when he knocked no one was there, so he opened the door, while inside snooping he noticed books with symbols and weird words, a man with his daughter came into the house, his daughter get's into attack position but her father tells her to relax and she does, Gray asks what are the books and he replies that their books about magic and the man asks why Gray was here in the first place and Gray answered he was here to deliver a note to him, and he gave it to the man, before leaving he asks the man would he train Gray in magic the man said yes. Gray would under the man with his daughter for years both excelling in magic but Gray becoming more powerful, Gray would find himself falling in love with his mentor's daughter Aelia, Gray confessed his love for her and she said she always loved him and they would meet each other every night looking up at the star's next to each other with love and passion in they're eyes. Six years later gray is now 22yr and has now almost full mastery over his abilities over magic so much that he is now even more stronger then his mentor, but this now has attracted the attention of the military.The military came to Gray's home murdered his enitire familiy for the use of magic, Gray was angered at what the government had done to his family he killed the soldiers with magic, Aelia, Gray's girlfriend, saw what Gray had done and tried to calm him down, Gray broken down wanted to end the tyranny of the government and was going to join the rebellion, Aelia told Gray not to go and that she was pregnant with their child, Gray told her that he will not stand around knowing he could do something about the government to make sure his children and other people's children could live a better life, so he went and joined the rebellion and would soar through the ranks and eventually he would become the leader. Two Years later Gray's power stronger than before and has a new ability to walk to diffrent planes and use it's material's for his purposes, he now has gain control of the goverment, seeing on how much destruction and pain he has caused, Gray uses his knowledge of science and uses it to create formulas to make plant growth within a month making it more effective for his people and keep his now new army well fed. As being in control of Sector 1(Earth, The Moon, Mars, Venus, and the colonies beyond), Gray decided to make his military stronger and bigger, building factories for robotics, weaponry, space travel, and possibly plane travel. Gray would Meet a woman named Myali and they would be together, Gray would make sure that Aelia was always living a comfortable life. '''Fighting Style: Gray is a Master Tactician, Martial Artist, Magician, Weapon Specialist and Scientist. Gray is a master in using elemental magic capable of using all the techniques and variations. He uses elemental magic for offensive and defensive purposes like creating enitities or duplicates for offensive and defensive purposes and using bolts, beams, and other such attacks for offensive purposes and exoskeletons for defensive purposes and other constructs for offensive, defensive and supplementary means. Gray also likes to utilize his magic for summoning extra-dimensional portals full of extra-dimensional energy, Gray uses this to power up his magic by absorbing the energy, he is able to that because of his adaptive magic capabilities allowing him to absorb A vast amount of the energy meaning he is able to power up his magic for even stronger effects on top of his unlimited mana. Gray uses necromancy to steal souls of his enemies to empower himself and summons corpses and souls to fight with him in battle. Gray uses his mastery over Magic and Dark Arts to take nearly any form he wants be it for combat or mundane but he prefers to stay in his true form or look older because he likes likes it and he is able to use all of the applications of magic and dark arts. As a master alchemist Gray can heal people on molecular level and manipulate the molecues on surfaces like rock, metal, concrete, he can even create homunculi and golems without the mana charge and side effects bothering him, he can transmute metal's and element's.Gray is able to summon creatures from the weakest to the most powerful to be advisors, companions, to fight or any uses he needs them for, he has alot of control over them and can keep them in the world for an indefinite amount of time and can banish them at any time. Gray is an accomplished scientist especially in Robotics, Cybernetics and Technology, which enabled him to create armies of robots and drones, having Technomagic allowed him to further enhance that. So his fighting style with science allow's him to display many diffrent types of gadget's like Explosive projectiles, Cryogenic landmines and etc. Gray is able to summon many diffrent types of Drones and Robots like: Missle drones, Machine gun Drones, Scouting Drones, Shock Troop Robots, Heavy Robots, and Suicide Robots. Since Gray is a master martial artist, weapon specialist and tactician he is a very capable fighter, having mastered numerous moves and technique's with unarmed and armed combat, being very proficent with blades and staffs mixed with Kung Fu and Jujutsu he is a very capable foe, always planning ahead and always two steps ahead of his opponents no matter if you foil his attack he always plans to what if his plans fails, he always see's multiple paths that way if one fails he can immediately jump to the next. Weapons: Corron blade: Strong, Very durable and almost weightless Capabilities: Defense Penetration Soul Absorption E13 Staff: Powerful technomagic staff, Very Very durable, 2 pounds Capabilities: Electrical Attacks Time Travel Technology Manipulation Activation & Deactivation Electromagnetic Pulse Emission Earthquake Generation Talents: Art Cooking Martial Arts Magic Master Tactician Scientific Prowess Technology Weapons Lieutenant Background: ''' The Hooded: Abilities: Wraith Physiology The hooded are Five wraiths apart of Gray's dead army, they are in command of Gray's spirits, wraiths and undead. The hooded strike fear in to there opponent's with their shrieks and cries scaring even the most battle harden, the hooded only shown them selves when it was important or Gray ordered it. Greg: Abilities: Bionic Physiology , Information Transferal Greg is a robot lieutenant apart of IMC R.A.(Robotic Army) His job is to command R.A. and IMC Soldiers alike and monitor their Activities like Creation of R.A Bots, Scouting mission's, patrols, Scavenging Missions, And Skirmishes with terrorists or militia's. Greg is also a tatical robot proccesing new tactic's and strategy's. Greg utilizes tendrils for data transferal and failsafe just incase of any mishaps '''Base Of Operations: Mologamy City,Earth Cities: ' ' Mologamy City Population: 4,158,256 Industry: Manufacturing Technical Specialty: Military Technology Apollo City Population: 756,226 Industry: Science/Technology Research Technical Specialty: Engineering Arbre City Population: 1,345,296 Industry: Agriculture Technical Specialty: Agriculture and Horticulture Technology Grand City Population: 3,941,327 Industry: Robotics And Drones Technical Specialty: Robotics And Drone Engineering Sector One Defences: ''' '''Infantry Drones: Basic Robot Infantry Abilities: Automaton Physiology, Cyber Mind Infantry Drones are the basic infantry of the I.M.C., they are used for combat and support operations, they make up the robotic backbone of the I.M.C. Equipment: Force Field Generating units: to protect vehicle's or life forms in a radius Healing Units: to heal organic life forms in a radius. Bio-Scanning Program: to check vital signs and health of organic life forms. Various Assault Rifle's and Subamachine Guns Anti-Body Drones: Elite Robot Infantry Abilities: Automaton Physiology, Cyber Mind, Weapon Proficiency, Dermal Armor Anti-Body Drones are the advanced infantry robots of the I.M.C. they are uncommon in public but you can bet you'll at least see one in the battlefield, as there name suggest they are drones who will neutralize any threat to sector one, like anti-bodies to infections, they also posses higher military equipment than their regular infantry brethen, like heavier armor plating, weapons, armor enhancements and so on. Equipment: Modified Armor Plating: Made of Steel Adaptive Camoflage; Allows color changing of armor and armor plating Healing Units: to heal organic life forms in a radius. Force Field Generating units: to protect vehicle's or life forms in a radius Bio-Scanning Program: to check vital signs and health of organic life forms. Hardlight Shield: Create's a shield of energy Various Weapons I.M.C. Soldiers: Basic Human Infantry Abilities: Peak Human Condition I.M.C. Infantry soldiers are the most common soldiers of the I.M.C. in sector one areas, Just like their robotic counterparts they also make up the backbone of the human branch, they are also common off the battlefield policing the the cities, town, and viliages. Equipment: Tactical Visor Huds Motion Tracker Various Assault Rifle's and Submachine Guns I.M.C. Advance Soldiers: Elite Soldiers Abilities: Artificially Enhanced Physiology Advanced Soldiers are eilte soldiers of the I.M.C. to combat any threat against sector one areas, as they are elite soldiers they have access to advanced weapons, and gadets. Equipment: Enhanced Tactical Visor Huds Enhanced Motion Tracker Adaptive Camoflage Teleportation Device Time Distortion Device: Can only be used for 15 seconds Kino Guards: Medium Heavy Soldiers Abilities: Kinetic Energy Absorption Heavy Soldiers of the I.M.C. who have specialized Battle Armor for War this armor is capable of enhancing the suits attributes using the Nano-Kinetic Armor. Equipment: Nano-Kinetic Armor Enhanced Tactical Visor Huds Enhanced Motion Tracker Adaptive Camoflage 'Alternate Forms: ' When Gray likes going incognito or pranking people he likes to use magic to change his form Chaos_Mage_by_Sergon.jpg|Chaos Mage, Any shape or form wallpaper-1280x1024.jpg|Gray The Necromancer 6679892_orig.jpg|The Illusive Mage 'Family: ' Aleena: Powers: Scientific Prowess, Mechanical Intuition, Homo Magi Physiology Aleena is Gray's daughter from the war, Gray would do anything for his daugter he would protect her with all he's got only until he dies will somebody hurt her, she is the only thing that keeps Gray from going berzerks, he takes her on his journeys too. Currently she is learning science from Gray, She also has a competetive relationship with her sister. Myali Luedrimana: Elven Physiology, Magic, Dark Arts, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Archery Myali Is of dark elf origin, she is Gray's girlfriend, he and her i have a nice but complicated relationship. She hates how immature Gray can be when he is around her or other people, but she loves how he has a darkside that could bring destruction, Gray Loves her because he thinks she is a great mother to their daughter's, and how strong, independent, dangerous, and sexy she is. She is a very defensive person not afraid to take someone on if they try to be with her man, she can also be very rude at times. Wolfe: Powers: Succubus Physiology , Dark Arts , Summoning, Hell-Fire Manipulation Wolfe is one of Gray's pet's (not like a mistress just a pet) she is a succubus and one of Gray's favorite companion's, She is able to Summon demonic beasts from the depths of hell and is proficient in dark arts. She and Myali tend to get into fights because Wolfe tends to tease Myali about her and Gray being in a relationship together when Myali is not around but they have a soft spot for his daughter's. Noryra: Powers: Hybrid Human/Elven Physiology, Magic, Elemental Magic Noryra is Gray and Myali's daughter, she is a friendly and Shy, Noryra is always competing with her sister because of their own prefences of magic and science, Myali and Gray also teach her magic, Just like her sister she is always protected by Gray and always acompanies her father on his journeys. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet